REWRITE: I'm Scared of You
by Judgmental Skull Crusher
Summary: Original story by: Hikari Yiku! Craig Tucker is obsessed with our favorite resident ginger to the point where he'll do anything to show his desire for Kyle Broflovski, even if he doesn't want it. When he takes it too far, will he ever have a second chance to prove to the object of his affections that his feelings are real? Cryle, Style noncon/slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WARNING: This story deals with: rape, swearing, violence, graphic scenes and many more things that will be addressed when they come up.

Disclaimer: Do we actually have to make one of these? Cause it's pretty pointless, this is a site for FANfiction and all. Pretty sure no one is going to claim the character and what not, but besides that, I don't own South Park or any characters that belong to South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. Obviously.

Also I don't own and haven't created the concept of this fic, the original one can be found when you search for Hikari Yiku in the search box. I love the concept and the pairing but it was a bit difficult to read and left me wanting more, so I don't claim to have come up with the story but I did write this version of it. You can think of it as fanfiction of a fanfiction. ;)

* * *

It was a nice day in the small mountain town of South Park; the kids were bickering and chatting amongst themselves, the noise level becoming unbearable to their teacher, Mr. Garrison, while a certain Craig Tucker sat quietly to himself, stoic as per usual. His light grey eyes subtly watched a fiery redhead growl out insults towards the class' fattest kid. His vision always seemed preoccupied with the ginger as of late, and anytime those green orbs accidentally locked on to him was pure bliss on his part. Craig Tucker knew, from the fast beating of his heart, that he was completely infatuated with Kyle Broflovski.

Did Kyle have any clue of the ebony's hidden feelings? Of course not, this was Craig Tucker, resident asshole and emotionless prick, no one could tell what he was thinking, let alone feeling. He felt his stomach muscles tighten in fury as a fellow noirette gently placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder to calm the boy down. It worked, making the two exchange a love-struck glance at each other before Eric Cartman broke it with his Jew-slurs. Seems like the fatass didn't want Stan Marsh to be in a relationship with Kyle either. At least Cartman got to talk to him on a daily bases, Craig was too afraid to tell the Jew his feelings for him.

"Alright class, it's time to take out your notebooks," Mr. Garrison started, closing his attendance log before continuing. "We're going to have a note exchange where you write nice things you have to say on each others notes."

Craig felt a surge of panic and excitement go through him. Write something nice..._how_?

He glanced at Kyle's green notebook placed neatly on his desk, just waiting to be written in. This was his chance, but fear bolted him to the chalkboard, everyone else was buzzing around the classroom, joking about what they were putting on their friends' pages. He could write something like 'I love you, from Craig'...too blunt and embarrassing. Maybe...'FYI, Craig has a crush on you'...No, he'll know that it's him.

He was losing time, Marsh and Cartman were already tainting Kyle's crisp white paper with their fucking chicken scratch. What the hell did they even write? He nonchalantly strolled over, pretending to look at Token's sheet while reading the messages.

'Kyle, you're my super best friend, and always will be. :)'

'Kyle, I hate you, you fucking Jew-fag.'

Now which one do you think Cartman wrote? Maybe Craig should write something on the fatass' about his crack-whore magazine starring mother? At least no one wrote an I love you on the ginger's page. Time was just about up, and being the little pussy-ass that no one would suspect him to be, Craig wrote a quick 'I think you're beautiful...' on his crush's page before discreetly walking back to his desk, half way across the room. But not before writing the aforementioned bashing to a deserving Eric Cartman, of course.

From the corner of Craig's eye, he could see Kyle's confused reaction to his statement, trying to figure out who wrote the confession probably. Much to Craig's chagrin, he witnessed his redhead showing Marsh the sheet of paper on their way out of class. What made it worse was the ebony's cheesy ass response, giving his super best friend a small kiss before declaring that he finds Kyle a billion times more beautiful than some random creep ever could.

Craig seriously almost lost his lunch right then and there from their gross make out session that followed. Life was always slapping him in the face, he usually just flipped it off and went on his stoic way, so that's exactly what he did. He ploughed through the two boys, breaking up their little love world while flipping them the bird when the super best friends started to bitch at him.

Craig didn't give a flying fuck, at least it didn't look like he did. But it hurt more than he would ever let on, biting his bottom lip the whole way back home to stop it from shaking in rejection and rage. He wouldn't cry, Craig Tucker does not fucking cry. The slamming of the front door alerted his younger sister to his presence, he ignored the little ginger though, quietly walking upstairs towards his bedroom before getting stopped by her prying.

"What's your problem?" The little girl snarked at him, his reply was his middle finger, not even bothering to see the smaller one aimed right back at him.

* * *

He didn't know why his family had a movie night, whenever they all were together, nothing but middle fingers and petty words were exchanged between them. But here he was watching this R-rated movie (not that his parents really care that it's not meant for children), while stuffing his face with popcorn, outstretched on the floor.

The movie was a horror/thriller, the type that everyone in this family seemed to enjoy. Something about a young woman from the city getting stalked by a bunch of country hicks out in the boons. He didn't get why it was a horror until the raping started, and oh did it start, 45 minutes of pure rape and torture of the girl before the rest of the movie turned to complete gore, he'd have to give her props for the gruesome revenge schemes though. Even if he and his father cringed and shrunk back from the penis chopping scene, his little sister just laughed her ass off. _Psychopathic little shit_.

"Mommy," The innocent looking she-devil asked Mrs. Tucker in the cutest voice she could make. "Why did they rape that lady in the first place?"

"Uh,well..." His mother hesitated, not knowing how to answer the blunt question. Craig just wanted to go to bed though, so he cut in to explain it instead.

"They raped her because sex feels good and some guys get off on forcing it onto women. It's more of a domination thing really." Their parents, relieved that they didn't have to explain the awkward response got up to put away all the dishes and leftover snacks, leaving the two Tucker siblings to their vulgar discussion.

"What do you mean by domination?" He let his breath out, feeling more tired by the minute, he had school tomorrow and it was getting late. But his little sister wouldn't stop for days until he gave her a satisfying answer.

"It means they want to be in control, because even if the girl doesn't like it, even if she doesn't want them like they want her, she can't stop them...It makes them feel powerful and it's like a stroke to their male-ego...get it?"

"Can guys get raped too?"

"Ruby...you've watched American History X before, you tell me." Craig got up, and went to bed, ignoring his sister's whining.

His dreams were strange that night, it was like his day and the movie were intertwining into one bizarre and vulgar joke of Kyle playing the role of the girl while Marsh and Cartman had their way with him in the classroom. He woke up with a jolt just as he dropped his own pants before a pinned down and screaming dream Kyle. To say he was rock hard under the bedsheets would be an understatement.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

The bus ride to school the next morning was craptastic for our black-haired protagonist, not only was the dream from last night permanently burned into his retinas but he had to witness for the umpteenth time a stupid red and blue toque wearing douchebag wrap his arms around Craig's redhead while they giggled and kissed each other the whole ride there.

Craig was sick and tired of seeing the two acting like some incestuous conjoined twins who flaunted their gay relationship for all to see. In the noirette's mind, Kyle Broflovski was his, only his, not some alcoholic/depressed super best friend's property.

He was so caught up in his rage-filled thoughts that he didn't notice when his twitching, blond best friend came up to his desk and asked him a question.

"...What?"

"Gyaah! -Nnnn, I s-said, we're having a party," Tweek's trademark jitteriness didn't faze Craig in the least, he was too calm, collected and used to it by now. "IT'S AT my- my house -nnnn, you can come right?"

"Okay." Maybe it'll get his mind off one feisty ginger and his asshole boyfriend.

"GyaH! I knew you would!"

Tweek should know better than to bug him after that, but as lunch time rolled around he was swamped with the frizzy haired boys plans for the party, everyone else around them seemed hyped up just as much, thinking of how they were going to sneak the liquor into Tweek's basement without his parents noticing. Too much socializing, especially when he was in a bad mood, made Craig tend to be more violent and confrontational.

So it wasn't the best idea to excuse himself (aka flip everyone else off) before leaving the table and follow a finally separated Kyle from his pack of dickheads. He wasn't sure why Kyle decided to go behind the deserted part of the school grounds, but it made his pulse quicken along with a heavy feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach. Why was he following Broflovski exactly? Oh, that's right, Craig's a fucking stalker now, he almost forgot.

"What do you want, Craig?" Kyle bolted out from around the corner he just turned behind, scaring the shit out of him(though his face was still blank as an empty floppy disk). The red head was more observant than he gave him credit for.

"Nothing, just walking Broflovski." His eyes narrowed, Kyle wasn't named the smartest kid in class for nothing.

"You're following me, you jackass," He hissed out at the ebony, his delicious ginger-boy was never the patient type. "Now, what the fuck do you want?"

He didn't really know why he did it, maybe it was just a random urge or maybe he subconsciously had been planning this for a while now, too conflicted to admit it to himself that he wanted to do it. But either way, Craig Tucker grabbed the lankier boy and shoved him into the cement wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Wasn't this the spot where that girl kisses boys for 5 bucks? It's a perfect place to hide away from everyone's prying eyes then.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Oh, Kyle was ready for a fight now, too bad that Craig has gotten quite good at the art of fighting, despite the ginger's Jersey-heritage, he really was no match for the ebony in brute strength and tactic. Craig stealth walked towards the enraged red haired bull, face neutral and impossible to read.

That's right, the angrier Kyle got, the stupider he became, emotions weren't logical, and the noirette would use that to his advantage.

"Kyle," He started, the same cruel smirk that he used on his bully victims appeared lightly on his face, startling the Jew. "You wanna know who wrote that confession on your notebook?"

The ginger paled, understanding right away who the culprit was, he looked around for an opening.

"You...YOU-" He couldn't finish his sentence, too disgusted and fuming.

"I love you Kyle, I just wanted to show you that." Craig knew that he would fight back, try to run, that he honestly didn't want this. _But he didn't give a flying fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of flesh being smacked against flesh always sent a chill down Craig Tucker's spine. Many a kid has experienced his sadistic brutality, sporting bloody noses and black eyes by the time recess was over. To say that he was a bully was an understatement. He wasn't as fucked up as the infamous Eric Cartman, the annoying little fatty claimed the title of South Park's resident psychopath a long time ago. But the steel-eyed youth was just a bad in his own ways. While Cartman chose the route of manipulation and deceit, Craig preferred to abuse his victim's the old-fashioned way with violent assault and threatening intimidation to earn his dominance. Even though the red-haired boy underneath him could have been considered _special_ in the raven's eyes, the monotoned boy didn't hold back his savagery. Even if the stubborn Jew begged him to stop, he would show no mercy.

The ginger was like a caged animal, his fists were swinging and jabbing everywhere, Craig barely could hold Kyle down due to the kid's excessive viciousness. He did though, Craig Mother Fucking Tucker was a dozen times more violent and aggressive than the hyperventilating Jew ever could be. Kyle tried to buck the ebony off of him, using the cold snow covered ground in an unsuccessful attempt at overpowering the taller boy. It just fueled the usually apathetic boy on more.

Kyle cried out in strangled pain when his captor started fighting back, Craig's blows were precise and deadly in comparison to the ginger's sporadic punches, in wasn't long before the red haired boy was holding his broken nose, his green-eyes were clenched shut, willing himself not to cry while his stomach felt practically concave from being attacked relentlessly.

Even when the lanky boy beneath him stopped fighting, he wouldn't. The noiret learned a long time ago to never give your enemies an inch. One right hook landed hard enough to knock Kyle's favorite green Ushanka off his head and into the dirty snow surrounding them, it was the signal Craig was looking for.

Kyle wouldn't pick it up, the hat that he loved, the cap that hid his overgrown and ugly yet beautiful locks was forgotten in the pain and traitorous tears.

"Seriously," The monotoned voice mocked him from above. "You're in the fourth grade already, _Broflovski_. You're too old to be crying."

The only reply to his taunt was loud sobbing, and a pathetic attempt from the Jewish boy under him to cover up his bleeding and tear soaked face. To anyone else (besides Cartman), the scene before him would have at least tugged at their heart strings, if not develop into full blown sympathy. All it did for Craig was make the hairs on the back of his neck rise in excitement and something rise in his jeans.

Cold air attacked Kyle's stomach, soothing the pain but it bit at his tender flesh, he didn't understand why he felt it until the ripping sound came. The dark-haired boy above him was tearing off his jacket and jeans with calm and quick vigor, giving him little time to react. This wasn't happening, this shit wasn't real. Craig Tucker was not doing what he's doing. This shit happens, to chicks, to little girls, to fucking Indiana Jones in Peru, this does not happen to Kyle.

But it was, and he couldn't stop it. Not with the way Craig was sliding down his jeans and punching him every time he tried to pull them back up. Frustrated, his soon-to-be rapist grabbed for his own belt, unbuckling it and causing Kyle to go into a mental frenzy of panic and despair. He thought for sure that Craig was going to tie his hands up with it so he couldn't move. Unfortunately, he was dead wrong. Craig always had a way with taking his bullying too far, this being a perfect example of his nonexistent self-restraint. The navy blue canvas strap was wrapped around the smaller boy's neck, tightening quickly as he vocalized his fear.

"S-Stop it! Are you trying to kill-" Kyle felt his head get heavier as the makeshift noose got smaller and smaller. His green-mitted hands fruitlessly clawing at the belt in desperation.

No, Craig wasn't trying to kill him. Really. He was just trying to get the boy to stop moving and to shut the fuck up. It was working beautifully. Watching the consciousness slip from those deep, scared and accusing emeralds made a small rare smile spread across the face of the boy who's hair and soul were as black as night.

_Goodnight Kyle._

* * *

"NYAH! Dude, w-where the hell were you?" Tweek whispered (well tried to) into his friend's ear, Craig flipped him off in response while taking his usual seat in the classroom. Class hadn't really started yet but most of the students were already there, the bell was going to be ringing any minute now.

Craig felt exhausted, he didn't want to spend one more minute in this shit school, let alone spend his whole evening at a super drunk and paranoid Tweek's party. But that would be a social faux pas. He ignored the chatter around him and instead focused on the lingering scent of his precious ginger-boy, the satisfaction of it only doubled when he watched a worried Marsh ask Kenny McCormick where Kyle was. His muffled and confused reply only increased the boy's panic.

"You don't even pay attention to him," Craig blurted out in his trademark nasally tone, getting Stan's attention as well as all the kids' around them. "If you paid attention to him, you would know where he is. But you don't. Because you're a horrible boyfriend."

"Shut the hell up, Craig! It's none of your business, okay?" Stan bit back.

"It's none of my business." He monotoned it like a statement rather than a question, but the fellow noiret nodded with exaggerated annoyance. "You shove your gay relationship in everyone's faces every single day, make out and molest each other while people walk down the halls and make all the other kids witness your melodrama because you don't know where his exact location is for five minutes, and it's none of my business."

"Yes!" Stan declared, but his voice wavered a bit.

"Shut the fuck up, Craig," Cartman butted in, his belly jutting out at the boy in a bloated attempt at looking tough. "We all know you're just a fucking homo for Stan and you probably have Kahl stuffed half-dead in a dumpster somewhere! Which is bullshit, I'm gonna be the one to kill that fucking Jew!"

Stan momentarily aimed his glare at the fat boy next to him while Kenny's muffled voice told the lardass that he wasn't helping. Craig inwardly cringed at the idea of being gay for his love rival, but his thoughts were cut short when Mr. Garrison tried entering the room only to be stopped by a frantic Mr. Mackey. The blank-faced youth felt a jolt of apprehension and exhilaration when he and every kid in the class heard what the gasping man announced.

"One...One of the students has been assaulted," He rushed over his words, trying to explain it all at once. "The janitor found him! On the ground outside, mkay? He's unconscious right now and was beaten very badly."

"Which student is it?" Mr. Garrison tried to close the door on his class, lowering his voice in an unsuccessful attempt at hiding the information.

"_Kyle Broflovski._" Mr. Mackey whispered, but everyone still heard the two adults loud and clear.

"WHAT?" The infamous trio exchanged panicked glances before Stan bolted out the door, demanding that they let him see his boyfriend. Cartman and Kenny weren't far behind, the whole group rushing out into the hallway to go see there precious Kyle. Their voices became mute over the buzzing in the classroom, everyone instantly started gossiping about it.

"IT WAS gnomes! It's always the fucking GYAH gnomes!" Tweek instantly assumed. Other than his freak out, most of the students were only mildly interested in it. When it comes to South Park, an assault almost seems too normal to get excited over.

"Well, I hope Kyle is okay." Wendy Testaburger politely chipped in, earning a mental gag from the culprit next to her. She was pretty observant though, catching onto his micro-expression of distaste.

"Problem, Craig?" The boy didn't even bother to move his head, giving her a side glare with a lazy flip of the bird. He felt her suspicious gaze linger for a while, not once did he acknowledge it but he could practically feel her brown eyes trying to pry into his brain and pick out all the answers during the rest of the class.

Yeah..._way too fucking observant._

* * *

A/N: Haven't updated in FOREVER. And this chapter is kinda short, but meh. If you were expecting the rape scene, then sorry, I decided not to write it directly, but imply it, I didn't want this fic to be a smut fic honestly. Though there could possibly be a flashback scene or two with bits of it when Craig or Kyle are remembering it. I'm kinda straying from the original fic a bit but the second chapter was all over the place and was basically just smut so I took it into my own hands.

The original fic also had Creek and Crendy, but I don't want to go that route either, so I'm turning Wendy into the plot helper.

And thank you to my reviewers (seriously, I love reading them): **CRAZYCOLORS098, symphknot, yuhaicloud, N, MindFrappe and ToxicMonster**


End file.
